


KulayRosas

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boxers, Drabble, F/M, Pink - Freeform, Sleep, manipulative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there was no way that he was going to agree with this</p>
            </blockquote>





	KulayRosas

Pink.

That was the only word that could possibly describe what he was seeing now. You see, he fell asleep in his nice, normal looking room. But, somehow he woke in this not-so-nice, pink room that did not look normal. There was pink everywhere. He checked. Yep, she somehow even changed his boxers from the nice green they were before to the bright pink they are now. Yes, even his boxers were pink. He rolled over to glare at the girl who was sitting ever so primly at his side.

"Pansy"

"Yes, Hare-bear"

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"Deserve what, sweetums?"

"Oh nothing really, just the fact that my room is now entirely an unbearable shade of pink"

"You don't like it?" A pout "I tried so hard to search for a color that we both liked. And I thought that this was the perfect solution!"

"And how did you come to this decision?"

"Well, since you like red and I like white…"

"Pansy, you hate the color white. You think that it's way too boring and that it needs a feminine touch"

"You're right, usually I hate white. But it suited my purposes to like white at the time I was searching for the perfect color."

"I see"

"No, I don't think you do sweetie."

"You're right, but then again, you're always right."

"Correct deary"

He looked around the room once more and then shut his eyes for a long moment.

"This means that I get to organize our closet right? Because I strictly remember you saying that if one of us got to do the bedroom without the other spouse's express permission, then the one whose opinon got ignored gets to clean out, or add to the closet as they see fit."

A look of terror spread over her face for a moment before disappearing in a flash, replaced by the almost insane glint in her eye.

"No, no, you're right. How about green and silver? The colors are after all extremely soothing."

"Pansy, now is not the time to be discussing this. In fact, why are the lights on so bright at three in the morning in the first place?"

"I had a nightmare"

"Oh?"

"Yes, one where you destroyed my wardrobe and our closet in your ignorance of proper apparel."

"Okay then, don't mind me, I'm going back to sleep."


End file.
